Plasticizers are molecules that when mixed with polar or hydrogen bonded polymers position themselves between the intermolecular bonds, thus increasing the spacing between adjacent bonds. In this manner, plasticizers lower the strength of the intermolecular forces, thus increasing the flexibility of the polymeric structure. For example, PVC, which is polar, is plasticized by substances such as dioctylphthlate. As another example, nylon, which is hydrogen bonded, is plasticized by water. Derivatives of long chain fatty aliphatic acids such as lauric, palmitic, stearic or behenic acid have been identified as spinning aids for polyamide fibers. (See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,956). Since the softening effect of plasticizers is equivalent to increasing extrusion temperatures, extruding plasticized polymers will require lower temperatures for comparable melt viscosities. Thus, the danger of thermal degradation of the polymer is generally decreased by employing a plasticizer. In this respect plasticizers are, indirectly, thermal stabilizes.
Absorbable surgical devices have been made from fibers of synthetic polymers such as polymer made from glycolide, lactide or p-dioxanone. With respect to polyglycolic acid sutures, U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,033 states at column 3, line 45 that: "In general, plasticizers tend to interfere with crystallinity, orientation, etc., and weaken fibers, but are useful for sponges and films." U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,010 describes plasticized polyester sutures prepared by reacting glycolide and lactide in the presence of a plasticizer such as bis-2-methoxyethyl phthalate or acetoxytriethyl citrate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,956 states at column 7, line 9 that any of a variety of plasticizers such as glyceryl triacetate, ethyl benzoate and diethyl phthalate can be used with polylactide and that preferred plasticizers for glycolide/lactide copolymers are dibutylphthalate and bis-2-methoxyethyl phthalate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,893 describes spinning polyesters such as polylactide with an additive such as a polyurethane, glycolide, lactide, camphor, benzoic acid-2-hydroxyacetate, hexamethylbenzene, 1,2-cyclohexandione and other low molecular weight organic compounds which are preferably soluble in trichlormethane and/or dichlormethane and ethanol and having a melting temperature in the range of 40.degree. to 180.degree. C.